User talk:Comicboss4000
Please, edit your content Now: Strategy 4 (Doesn't Contain Premium Content but Requires 1,200 Coins) :Created by Comicboss4000 *'Required:' **Twin Sunflower **Melon-pult **Red Stinger **Iceberg Lettuce **Stunion **Blover **1,200 coins *In the beginning of the level, plant two or three Twin Sunflowers. *Once you start getting sun, start filling up at least one column of Red Stingers. It is recommended you plant Red Stingers on the rows without planks first while stalling the Basic Zombies, then planting Red Stingers on rows with planks. Note: you should always focus on the rows without planks, because the endangered Spring Beans are on those rows. *Start filling up another column with Melon-pults. *If Seagull Zombies and/or Swashbuckler Zombies start to arrive, immediately blow them away with Blover, even if the endangered Spring Beans are awake. You might need to use the endangered Spring Beans later in the level. *When Imp Cannons arrive, defeat them as fast as possible, so they do not rain down Imps and cause you to lose the level. If you have some spare Plant Food, feed the Melon-pults with Plant Food so that the big melons will cause huge damage on all the zombies on the screen, even the Imp Cannons. *You will probably need to use one Power Up in the middle of the level because of the Imps, so use a Power Toss to toss them away, plus any other zombies on the screen. This is why you need 1,200 coins. *After the level is complete, you get your beloved Cherry Bomb! HURRAY! As you can see, you was said "Power Toss priced 1200 conis". But now, remember! Power Toss only cost 950 conis. Of corse, I've a fixed verson so you can use it (I don't fix your. If you agree me and you won't, messenge me): Suggest: Strategy 4 (Requires 950 Coins) :Created by Comicboss4000 *'Required:' **Twin Sunflower **Melon-pult **Red Stinger **Iceberg Lettuce **Stunion **Blover **950 coins *In the beginning of the level, plant two or three Twin Sunflowers. *Once you start getting sun, start filling up at least one column of Red Stingers. It is recommended you plant Red Stingers on the rows without planks first while stalling the Basic Zombies, then planting Red Stingers on rows with planks. Note: you should always focus on the rows without planks, because the endangered Spring Beans are on those rows. *Start filling up another column with Melon-pults. *If Seagull Zombies and/or Swashbuckler Zombies start to arrive, immediately blow them away with Blover, even if the endangered Spring Beans are awake. You might need to use the endangered Spring Beans later in the level. *When Imp Cannons arrive, defeat them as fast as possible, so they do not rain down Imps and cause you to lose the level. If you have some spare Plant Food, feed the Melon-pults with Plant Food so that the big melons will cause huge damage on all the zombies on the screen, even the Imp Cannons. *You will probably need to use one Power Up in the middle of the level because of the Imps, so use a Power Toss to toss them away, plus any other zombies on the screen. This is why you need 950 coins. *After the level is complete, you get your beloved Cherry Bomb! HURRAY! I also have a suggestion for you: You can suggest the reader use 1 free Power Toss (do you have) or 950 coins. Thank you for understanding. If you help any question, messenge me. QlnwtheOctoGuy (talk) 11:10, March 13, 2017 (UTC)